xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint Marko(The Sandman) (Marvel’s Spider-Man)
Flint Marko became an associate of the mob boss Hammerhead to be able to provide a better life for his daughter. One day, Marko took his daughter to a meeting with Hammerhead at a factory in New Jersey and asked her to stay in the car, but Keemia followed her father inside the factory and saw him be betrayed by Hammerhead. Marko survived Hammerhead's attempt on his life, but he and Keemia were transformed into living sand. Keemia, blaming her father for what happened to her, partnered with Hammerhead, who used his wealth and resources to help Keemia control her powers. Marko couldn't attain a true human form until Spider-Man experimented on a small sample of his sandy form. After agreeing to help Flint, Spider-Man went with him to Hammerhead's lair to rescue Keemia from the mob boss, but she fought and defeated them due to her great control over her abilities. Nevertheless, Spider-Man got the upper hand when the alien substance known as V-252 bonded to him and enhanced his already-superhuman abilities. Keemia managed to escape, but Hammerhead and his goons were sent to jail. Sandman's fate is unknown.1 Powers and Abilities Body Conversion- Sand: The Sandman possesses the superhuman ability to convert his body into sand by mental command. The sand functions identically to, and appears to be, normal flesh. However, he can convert all or parts of his body into animated sand at will. His brain has attained subliminal awareness of all granulated particles of his body. Through conscious effort, he can affect the degree of molecular cohesion between the numerous adjoining surfaces of his particles and thus cause locomotion of discrete volumes, down to the individual grains. * Superhuman Strength: As a consequence of having a body composed of animated sand, the Sandman possesses phenomenal superhuman strength, able to lift up to 85 tons under optimal conditions. * Density Control: His radically mutagenically altered body composition and increased density enable him to compact or loosen the particles of sand that make up his form. Consequently, the Sandman can become as hard as sandstone, or disperse his body so that he becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. A favorite tactic of the Sandman is making himself slightly dispersed when an opponent punches him, and then making himself rock-solid again, entrapping his opponent's appendage. * Shape-shifting: He can shape his sand-state body into any continuous shape he can imagine, including his forearms into weapons like hammers, spiked maces, and large fists, forming ram horns on his head, stretching, elongating, deforming, expanding, flattening, or compressing all or portions of his body at will, like Mr. Fantastic, phase through small openings, etc. * Sand Blasts: He can project his sand particles outward at high speeds and, when in the shape of a bulky object, with the impact of a large sandbag. * Glass Generation: More recently, the Sandman learned some new tricks from the Wizard, including altering the formation of his sand particles and reshaping them into glass. This grants him the ability to reflect light and energy off of him. * Reformation: The Sandman maintains mental control of the particles of which his body is composed so that he can reform his scattered grains unless a substantial portion of his body mass has been isolated. * Sand Conversion: Apparently, he can also convert common grains of sand around him into constituents of his body to replenish portions he might lose track of during battle. In this manner, he can increase his overall size and volume (to some as yet unknown limit), or that of his limbs. * Sand Clones: Thanks to having such good mental control over his own molecules, he is able to create duplicates of himself.199 Each one capable of acting on its own.201 ** Giant Form: The clones, should they be in agreement, are all able to fuse together into a giant sandman, about the size of an eight story building.201 * Wall-Crawling: He is somehow capable of using his sand to allow him to walk up walls.201 There appears to be no limit to how long the Sandman can remain in his sand-state. If he were to be rendered unconscious while in his sand-state, he would remain in that state, although the relaxing of his control over his particles would cause him to become an amorphous pile of sand. The Sandman's mind continues to function in astral form even when he has turned his head into sand and even when the particles of sand that composed his brain are widely scattered. The limit to how far the particles of his brain can be dispersed before he is unable to reassemble is not yet known. Strength level The Sandman is a superhuman being who is able to lift (press) up to 85 tons under standard conditions. Weaknesses Water: The Sandman's weakness that makes him most vulnerable is water. Water can soften his sand granules therefore, Sandman cannot control them and has to wait for them to dry. Heat: Temperatures of 3,400 degrees Fahrenheit can cause his highly impure silicate composition to fuse into amorphous silicate (glass). * Soul Molecule: Over the years, Spider-Man managed to discover that Sandman's consciousness is located in only one grain of sand, which has Marko's brain pattern and is responsible for commanding the other grains of sand what form to take. With the proper instruments, it can be induced to it different ideas which makes Marko change his form against his will. If that grain is separated from the another and isolated, Marko can't recover his mass. * Clone Control: Sandman’s clones can influenced by his repressed and subconscious urges, such as when one of them killed Keemia’s mother and her lawyer for getting a restraining order placed on him, while another killed a concert promoter who was trying to set up a concert on Governors Island, where he had been hiding himself and Keemia. They will even fight each other should they disagree.201 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sandbender Category:Thief Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Father Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Neutral Category:Duplication Category:Size-Shifter Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Building Buster Category:Male Category:Body Alteration Category:C Class